<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your Decadent Lips by Ladibard_Wordsmith28</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27884722">Your Decadent Lips</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladibard_Wordsmith28/pseuds/Ladibard_Wordsmith28'>Ladibard_Wordsmith28</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, First Kiss, Foreplay, Lust, Mutual Pining, Seduction, Severus Snape Lives, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:41:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27884722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladibard_Wordsmith28/pseuds/Ladibard_Wordsmith28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Hermione Granger has saved him from his inevitable death, Severus Snape is rolling in his personal hell. He can't help but feel her, hear her, and want her endlessly, even if the witch is far away. The distance no longer matters. More than for the sake of his own sanity, the Headmaster has patiently waited for her to reappear at Hogwarts and take up the job of the vacant Transfiguration professor. Finally on Halloween Night, unable to keep away from the tantalizing witch, he corners her in an alcove to see for himself, if his speculations are at all worth investigating. Without much preamble, he starts with her lips.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Your Decadent Lips</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer: Au and Ocs are my own, the rest belong to JKR.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Your Decadent Lips</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>She tried, she honestly did. To move her jaw, to take in a shuddering breath if nothing else, she tried to blink her heavy eyelids. But she dared not. Her mind screamed and her thudding heart roared in protest, <em> ‘No, don’t you dare, Hermione, don’t you fucking close your eyes. Not now, not when, he is so close.’ </em></p><p> </p><p>But he was not just close, he was spread around her like a stormy night. Like a gurgling whirlpool, like a black hole ready to engulf her any moment now. </p><p> </p><p>His warm breath brushed over her face and she shuddered at the break of million goosebumps. Every pore of her starved skin tried to inhale his essence. Her cheeks flushed at the airy touch, her nose flared hungrily, greedy to lap every atom that had the luxury to float through his lungs and travel through his nostrils and mouth. The very mouth that whispered, intoned and had kept her sane in that wrecked tent for an entire year, five years back. </p><p> </p><p>From under her hooded eyelids, she dared to take a look at him. </p><p> </p><p>Standing against the alcove wall of the deserted third-floor corridor, Hermione felt the subtle rise and fall of his firm chest. His other hand had both of her arms trapped behind her at odd angles. </p><p> </p><p><em> 'Did Nagini’s venom finally undo his resolve? Or was the strain of being a spy snapped his mind and made his act as such?' </em> her mind raced to explain this behavior. Snape's actions could mean both. But his shuddering warm breath, his parted thin lips, and his pleading black eyes told a different story. He was begging her to rescue him once again.</p><p> </p><p>His fingers trembled, and she felt her bottom lip grow warmer. She couldn’t help it any longer. Her treacherous tongue slid once, tracing the insides of her dry mouth, and brushed against his fingertips. She swallowed in panic. Her head reeled at the burst of euphoria that exploded at the edge of her spine and shot up to her brain. </p><p> </p><p>He tasted like heaven and hell. He tasted like summer and winter. He tasted like the afterlife and rebirth. He tasted like sacramental wine and snake venom. Not just a burst of millions of spices, he tasted like the whole world packed in a tiny drop of sweat.</p><p> </p><p>She darted her tongue and pressed back at his fingers. Her back arched. His long bony fingers relentlessly continued to dig into her trapped wrists. The dull pain around her shoulders intensively. She would categorize it as her first experience of pleasurable pain. </p><p> </p><p>Something stirred against the front of her thin sweater, close to her belly, poking close to her belly button. Hard, long, and unapologetic. She tilted her hip subconsciously. She could do that. Hanging inches above the flagstone, sandwiched between the hard and cold castle wall and this alive, warm, dangerously attractive man, whose long greasy hair was already kissing her forehead, whose sharp prominent nose was breathing in her fear and her eagerness all at once; she could do that to at least escape from this endless cycle of wet decadent dreams.</p><p> </p><p>His hair smelt of his potions, and a musky oil she tried to decipher but failed. If given the privilege she would happily pour every drop of that concoction on her body and celebrate the feeling of getting coated in it. Just like his hair glowed under the innocent sconces, she would love to glow as well. It wasn’t impossible for a genius potioneer to create such an exotic elixir!</p><p> </p><p>She arched her back again, this time intentionally. Just a few more inches and she could finally feel him, where it ached the most. </p><p> </p><p>He moved closer. Deliberate, agonizingly slow brush of his hip finally elicited a low moan from her parched throat. He grunted at that delirious sound and whispered headily, “You shouldn’t have saved me. You shouldn’t have dragged me from the Gates of Hell back to this world. Granger, you shouldn’t have...why didn’t you just let me die? Why…why did you kiss me with these treacherous lips?" His fingers caressed the tip of her tongue mimicking a kiss. His thumb felt the weight of her bottom lip as he murmured in a trace, "These haunt me.”</p><p> </p><p>She swallowed again. Her eyes were now open wide, staring at him attentively. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t say a word. I can hear your thoughts, I can see your dreams…and I can feel these move against mine even today,” he pressed his fingers hard, forcing her to open her jaw wider. Her lips curled around his digits shamelessly. She panicked at that and tried to pull away, but he held her firmly, this time crushing her against him. </p><p> </p><p>“Your dreams have become my new Hell. Your thoughts have become my new solace. Your magic has enslaved me. I yearn for your presence. My magic drives me around the castle until I am standing behind the forgotten stacks of<strong> Middle</strong><b> Age arithmancy</b> texts right next to your hidden reading nook in the library.”</p><p>She whimpered and sucked at his fingers, greedily lapping at the tips like a honey bee gathering nectar.</p><p>His eyelids dropped and he drew in a ragged breath. Leaning in further, he murmured close to her heated skin,“ I have scored through every book, read through every thesis that could remotely explain this strange attraction. But for the first time in my life, I have been defeated. My wisdom, my knowledge, my pursuit for answers has led me nowhere, but to you. You, your smile, your words, this wild hair, these set of bright eyes, these decadent pink lips have begged me to commit the sin. Every day and every night..." his voice grew huskier, " they ask me to do the unspeakable..." The last word stretched through the length and breadth of the small alcove.</p><p> </p><p>“And I no longer feel ashamed,” he said that last bit so softly that Granger had to strain her ears to catch every syllable. Thrilled by his confession, she moaned louder impatiently,<em> ‘what is he waiting for? What does he want now? Is he waiting for her to say something equally maddening? But words can’t express every drop of those feelings she has been nursing for him,  in the deeps of her naive heart.' </em></p><p> </p><p>Prying her mouth open, he descended upon her like a savage man tasting a morsel of food for the first time after traveling for days through a barren desert. To her, it felt like the angry dark clouds had finally decided to burst open. The thousands of shards of icy rain that fell on her skin claimed her lonely soul. She didn’t actually die but was born afresh. Her heart raced, her ears roared, her skin was on fire, and she wanted only one thing- him. </p><p>Right now, she did not want to own the title of the brightest witch of the age. Nor the label of youngest transfiguration teacher to have ever had the honour to teach at Hogwarts was of any use to her. Even her Order of Merlin First Class could go and rot at the bottom of the Great Lake! He said he was surrendering himself to her, but in actuality, it was she and she alone who was giving herself up. He was her dark angel, her dark tainted knight, her destiny, and her answer to every possible question she had asked since he had saved her from herself. He was the only one to beg her to think and not fall prey to her insecurities.</p><p> </p><p>He let go of her hands at last and stepped back. She panicked, <em> ‘Was he leaving her already? Was he going to run away and hide?’ </em></p><p>Even with numb arms, she tried to grab him and pull him closer, thinking aloud,’ If you want to be this dark Halloween night, I could be your personal Evenstar draped in yards of silky moon white velvet. Would the youngest Headmaster of Hogwarts object to that?’ Drawing him close, standing on her tiptoes, she touched his cheek with hers and sighed, "Please don't."</p><p> </p><p>He chuckled close to her hot ear, as he languidly licked at the soft sensitive skin next to it, making her knees buckle and her mew in response, “I want to hear you say it aloud, Hermione. Tell me, unlock me, untie me, and put a name to on these whirlpools of emotions devouring both of us. Please, me what you want.”  His honest naked words were already making love to her. She swayed when he placed his palms against her heated cheek and hummed with pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>Nestling her cheeks between his warm, sweating palms, nestling his eager hardness close to her throbbing core, she whispered against his pricking evening stubble. “Want. We want. This.” He tilted his face backward and stared into her unblinking eyes. Dark obsidian orbs clashed against their pair of deep brown mates. And then the world turned into a thick mist of acute darkness, deserting the alcove for the night, christening the thick damp air with the lingering whisper of an everlasting promise,” Then so be it.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>